The present invention relates to a lighting fixture hanging system and more particularly to a support plate for a luminaire.
A large number of devices have been provided for hanging light fixtures from room ceilings. Many of these lighting fixtures, such as luminaires, are hung directly to an electrical box, which is concealed above the ceiling. These electrical boxes are positioned so that the lighting fixtures can be wired directly to the electrical wires extending from the boxes. However, luminaires (fixtures) weighing 25 pounds or more are very often too heavy to mount directly to typically installed outlet boxes. Support plates attached to the ceiling may also be provided for detachably connecting luminaires or other support assemblies for luminaires to the ceiling and in turn the electrical outlet boxes. The support plates for the lighting fixtures, and the like, are fixedly attached to the ceiling and in making the detachable connections of the lighting fixtures, connecting devices are generally not easily accessible and can become cumbersome in repairing or replacing one lighting fixture with another.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a support plate for a luminaire for detachably receiving a luminaire support bracket.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a support plate for a luminaire which is relatively inexpensive, easy to install and provides easy access for detachably connecting luminaire supports.
The present invention provides a support plate to hang a luminaire from a ceiling. The support plate is fastened to the ceiling for support of a luminaire, crossbar or luminaire support bracket, and an outlet box. The support plate includes a recessed area for clearance of the crossbar or luminaire support bracket.
More particularly, the present invention provides a support plate for a luminaire, which includes a planar member having a centrally disposed opening therein. A pair of U-shaped crossbar supports is positioned adjacent opposed edges of the opening and disposed within the opening. Each of the crossbars is recessed in relation to the outer periphery of the planar member and extends from the edges of the opening. The spaced crossbars are disposed to receive a luminaire support bracket to which a luminaire, such as a chandelier or the like, is attached.